


From Rags to Riches

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Arthur Bashing, Drama, F/M, Harry Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Molly Bashing, Romance, Ron Bashing, slytherin ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: When Ginny breaks up with Harry just how does her family react. The only people that still count her as their sister are Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Who is there to save Ginny from the way her family reacts? Who becomes her Prince Charming? This is a Cinderella type story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable HP characters. J.K. Rowling is the one that owns the Harry Potter Characters. I do not know who the first writer of Cinderella is since it's a fairytale, but credit goes to them for that plot line.
> 
> A/N: I did not follow the plot line to Cinderella exactly, but I did follow somewhat and put my own twist on things. I hope you enjoy the story. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

***Flashback***

_Ginny walked into the room of requirement to meet Harry. It was the end of her third year. “Harry we have to talk.” Ginny was playing with her hair. She always did that when she was nervous. “I can’t be with you anymore. I’ve fallen out of love with you and it’s not fair to either of us to stay in a relationship just because other people want it. I wish you the best.”_

_“But Ginny,” Harry wasn’t exactly pleased with the turn of events. He was planning on giving her a promise ring, but now he stuffed the box back in his pocket. “I really love you. Can’t you please reconsider. Your parents were so thrilled when we started dating.”_

_“No Harry. You heard me the first time. I can’t stay with you no matter what they want. I’m no longer happy with you. I want to live my own life, not the life of someone else.” Ginny left the room of requirement. She had a letter to write home to her family._

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’m just writing to tell you that I have ended things with Harry. I know you wanted him in this family but I wasn’t happy. Isn’t your only daughters happiness more important then the money. I am sorry for the strain this puts on you but I would much rather be happy then miserable._

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

***Flashback ends***

It had been two years since Ginny had ended things with Harry. Needless to say her parents hadn’t been happy for her at all. In fact the only family members that were happy for her were the ones that no longer lived at the burrow. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George tried to stay out of things with Ginny and their parents but they also didn’t treat her like a servant either. After Ginny had wrote home about her ending things with Harry, her parents had cleaned out her room of valuables and moved her to the attic with the Ghoul. They had sold everything except the rattiest outfits she owned. Most were too small for her now. The rest were too baggy. Molly had put a straw mattress on the floor of the attic for Ginny and that’s as far as their kindness went.

Once Ginny had gotten home for the holidays that summer she had gone up to her room, opening the door she found that her mom had made it into yoga room with a zen garden. “Mom why is my room not my room anymore.” Molly didn’t answer so Ginny had to holler at her. “MOM!”

Molly stomped up the steps. “I may have given birth to you but you address me as Madam Weasley and your father is now Sir. We are no longer your parents, but until you are of age you have to live here. We’ve appealed to have you taken and locked away but the law states you must live here til you turn 17. Now, to answer your very rude question, we have moved you up to the attic. I needed the space for my hobby’s.”

Ginny just looked at Molly. “Yes Madam Weasley. I shall just get my things and go on up.” Ginny looked around the room. “Where did my things go?”

“What’s left has already been moved up to the attic room.” Molly turned on her heel and walked up the next few flights. “Your duties now that you are here are thus. You must clean, cook, de-gnome the garden, and anything else we see fit. If anyone of your brothers wants you to do something for them you must do it. We have set up a bell system in your room for our use.” Molly stuffed Ginny inside the tiny attic room and left her there to think things through.

It was around an hour or so after Ginny had fixed things in the attic the way she wanted when one of the bells rang next to the door. Going over to the door Ginny noticed 8 bells there. The one that was ringing had the name Arthur under it. She trekked over to the stairs and hollered that she was coming down. Slogging down the stairs she went into the kitchen. “Yes Sir, you rang.”

Arthur looked up from his paper. “I thought your mother explained the new rules to you but maybe not. Dinner is to be served promptly at 6 o’clock it is now 6:30 and nothing has been made. Hurry up girl. I want beef stew for dinner with rolls.”

Ginny looked ashamed of herself. “Yes sir, I’ll do my best. Just so I’m clear what time would you like breakfast in the morning and what time would you like lunch?

“Breakfast is to be at 6:30am sharp and then lunch is to be at 12 noon. Do you think you can handle that?” Arthur shook out his paper and laid it down on the table. “I thought I said hurry up girl. If you don’t then your punishment isn’t going to be something you like.”

Ginny stepped up her speed. She really wasn’t supposed to cast spells outside of school, but this was an exception. She sped up time so she could get done faster. After dinner she still had some mending to do and she had to clean out the fire place. Molly would throw a fit if the ashes were on the carpet again. Now that they had Ginny to do all the cleaning and fixing things around the house, they were free to do whatever they wanted.

“We are going to Diagon Alley in the morning. We have to get your school things. Unfortunately we don’t have enough money this year to get you brand new things Ginny dear. You will just have to relay on the second hand things we’re able to get. If we don’t get you everything Dumbledore said you were welcome to borrow things from your teachers.” Molly was perfectly blasé about certain things. This was one of those things.

Ginny tried to pass the summer as quickly as possible. Before she knew it, it was September 1st and she was being dragged along to platform 9 3/4 . Before she could get on the train herself, she had to load Ron’s, Harry’s and Hermione’s trunks. Harry and Hermione didn’t have bells at her house, but they had used Ron’s often enough. She should have known that Hermione wouldn’t help her. She was afterall one of Harry’s friends.

After loading all of the trunks onto the train, she went and found an empty compartment. Sitting by herself she wasn’t the least bit surprised when Ron came looking for her. “Ginny I need you to mend my robes by hand before we get to the station. Come find me, after my robes have been sewn back together.”

Ginny just nodded her head and sighed. “Ok Ronald. Is there anything else I can do?” She had put her book down. She had been hoping for a peaceful train ride and to not have to do anywork, but she should have known Ron would have done something to make her ride to school suck.

“No, I just need my robes fixed. If there’s anything else we will come find you again.” Ron left his school robes with Ginny and left the compartment.

Ginny was talking to herself. “Just my luck. I have to fix robes and cook and clean. I’m sure that I’m going to have to do other stuff like his homework and such when we get to school. I should make him fail, but then I would be in even more trouble.” Ginny set to mending his robes. She pulled out her little sewing kit that she carried with her everywhere she went. ‘Of course, I’m out of black thread.” She conjured some from thin air and set to sewing up the holes and hemming Ron’s robes.

Once she was done, she used magic to steam and press his robes. Looking them over she decided that they were good enough to return. She walked down the train corridor and gave Ron his robes back. She had finished just in time too. It was ten minutes until they pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Once she got up to the school, Dumbledore stopped her. “Miss Weasley I am afraid that your parents are no longer paying your tuition here. You are now a ward of the state. They have to keep you in their home, fed and clothed but your school is now being paid for by someone else. Since that is the case, we have moved you out of the tower and you now have your own room.”

“If I may ask sir, who is paying for my tuition here?” Ginny was certainly curious now.

“Don’t tell your parents or brothers I told you this, but your costs have been split between you’re older siblings Bill, and Charlie. I believe Fred and George have thrown in some too. Since that is the case you were given a private room. For now your password is lemon drops, but please feel free to change it.” Dumbledore walked with her through the great hall doors.

Unbeknownst to Ginny she was being watched. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends. “What’s happened to the littlest Weasley? She looks all grown up now. Maybe I can get to know her.” He was talking to Blaise.

“I doubt it, man. Haven’t you heard? Her family except for four brothers treat her like shit because she broke up with potter. They’ve stopped paying for her schooling and school supplies. Her oldest brothers are now paying her tutition and the twins are helping out.” Blaise looked up from stuffing his face. “I think she’s a lost cause, but she’s no longer residing in the tower. I overheard Dumbledore saying she’s got a private room somewhere.”

Draco looked intrigued about that. He was hoping that her room would be next to his. All the private rooms were on the same hallway. Not very many people had a room down that hall. Ginny made only the fourth person to ever have a room down that hallway. The other three were Nott, Zabini, and Blaise.

After dinner was over everyone went to their dorms. Leaving the great hall before anyone else, Ginny went and found her room. It was really close to the dungeons, but she supposed that was better than the attic she had at home. It was definitely better than living in the tower with the golden trio. She was glad that she was along down her. She didn’t realize that there were other occupants down this way yet. Stopping at a suit of armor halfway down the hallway she gave it her password. She was going to decorate this room and it would be her home away from home. She had no plans to go home for the holidays, but she figured she would probably be forced too anyways.

Starting to unpack her things, she put them away and looked around her room. She had a desk in the corner that looked handmade. Her bed had red silk sheets with gold hangings. Tomorrow she would see if she could be resorted and redecorate her room. Her bathroom was the best part of her room. Opening the double doors on the other side of her walk in closet, she saw a huge tub. The tub had every tap imaginable and was deep enough to be a swimming pool. On one side of the tub was her shower. It was just a waterfall coming down from the ceiling. She couldn’t wait to try it out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has taken me forever to put out another chapter to this story. I will try to update more regularly but you guys know life gets in the way part of the time. Anyways here’s the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Ginny got ready for bed. She was so used to having an attic room that she wasn’t used to the space that her Hogwarts room afforded her. She would test the taps on the tub tomorrow; right now she just wanted to take a shower. Finishing up in the bathroom she dried off and got dressed.  
It was her bedtime now. She was so tired of everything. Everyone was always making her do something for them. She didn’t know how long she was going to be in school if her parents kept this up. Before she lay down she wrote Bill and Charlie a letter.  
Brother’s mine,  
Dumbledore explained some things when I got to school this morning. Bill, I just wanted to write to both you Charlie and the twins. I wanted to say thank you for everything. I want to see you four, but I don’t want Ron and our parents knowing. Is there anyway you could smuggle me out to Hogsmeade one night? I have a horrible feeling King asshat aka Ronald aka brother-who-i-wish-to-disown will make me go to Hogsmeade with his whore and his bitch when its Hogsmeade weekend. After all someone will have to carry all of their packages for them.   
Ginny  
Finishing up the letter, she sealed it and left it on her desk. She would get up early and go up to the owlery . Laying in her bed she tried to get her mind to shut down. She couldn’t continue on like this, doing things for her family forever. Falling asleep she tossed and turned. In the morning she got up and ran up to the owlery so she could send the letter to her brothers.  
She didn’t know that she was being followed. Draco’s room was right next to hers and he was up early this morning because he couldn’t sleep. He was just coming back from the kitchens when he saw Ginny rushing out of her room. Draco decided to follow her. He wanted to know what she was doing up this early.   
He followed her all the way up to the owlery. “Princess, what are you doing up here?” Draco reached the top of the steps as Ginny was tying the letter to the leg of the school owl.  
Ginny stopped what she was doing to turn around. “Sending a letter to my brothers. Did you need me to do something for you as well?” Ginny was about to cry, if she had to do things for the ferret as well then she might as well drop out of school.  
“What no! Why would you even think such a thing? I have house elves to help me with things. I don’t need your help. I just wanted to talk.” Draco was a little shocked that she asked that.  
“My family that’s why, I have to do everything for them and now I’m sure I’m going to have to do Ronald’s homework as well. I have to go get ready for classes and talk to Dumbledore.” Ginny just shook her head and walked out of the door.  
She was headed towards Dumbledore’s office now. Reaching the gargoyle statue she started naming over every piece of candy she could think of. “Lemon Drops…no that’s not it. Sugar Quills… move you stupid statue.” Finally on the third try she got it right. “Blood pops, Cockroach Clusters, Peppermint humbugs.” The statue jumped aside. She walked up the stairs to his office and knocked on the door.  
“Miss Weasley, you may come in. Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?” Dumbledore seemed to know everything.  
“Well now that you mention it, yes. I was wondering if I could be resorted. I don’t want to known as a Gryffindor anymore, especially cause my former family is able to find me in the Gryffindor’s common room or my room. I was hoping I could go into Slytherin and have a private room off the common room there. Also I hope you don’t mind if Bill, Charlie, and the twins kidnap me one night.” Ginny wanted to get everything out right now.   
Dumbledore sat behind his desk and listened to Ginny’s spill. “Of course, let me just get the hat and you can try it on. I can’t just move you, I hope you understand. As for your brothers that is perfectly fine with me. They are after all paying for you to be here.” Dumbledore reached up to the shelves behind him and pulled a ratty old hat down. He placed the sorting hat on Ginny’s head.  
“Ahhh Miss Weasley. I see you aren’t happy with your current house and situation. I stand b what I said before. You would do well in Slytherin.” The hat was muttering in Ginny’s ear.  
“Yes, please yes please put me in Slytherin House.”Ginny thought as hard as she could.   
“If you’re sure…” The hat took it time. “Then better be SLYTHERIN!” Ginny took the hat off and gave it back to Dumbledore.  
“So when can I move in? I know my room is already close to Slytherin house but the sooner I move the better I will feel.” Ginny had a smile on her face for the first time since she broke up with Harry.  
“Well I can call up Severus and Draco and get you moved right away.” Dumbledore turned to the fireplace to place the floo call. “Severus Snape’s quarters.” He threw the floo powder in the fire and waited until Professor Snape answered. “Severus, I need you to find Draco and both of you come up to my office. I have a student here, whose been resorted into your house and she wishes to move there into a private room as soon as possible.”   
“I will be there in a few minutes Albus. Just give me some time to track down Draco. Who is my new student?” Severus was a tad curious. It’s rare to resort a student into a different house.  
“Your new student is Ginerva Weasley. She wished to be resorted this morning. I will be seeing you and Draco in a few minutes.” Dumbledore cut the connection off as soon as he was done. Turning to Ginny he said, “Lemon drop Ginerva?”  
“No, no thank you.” Ginny sat back in her chair and waited for Snape and Draco to come through the door.   
It was only a matter of minutes before Snape and Draco walked through the door. “Well well Princess, what are you doing here?” Draco was a tad surprised to see Ginny standing in the office. He thought Dumbledore just needed to speak to him and Snape about something.  
Before Ginny could answer, Dumbledore spoke up. “It seems Mr.Malfoy that Miss Weasley has been having some problems with some of family members and her house mates. She has been resorted into Slytherin House. I hope you will take her under your wing and teach her the ropes in Slytherin House.”  
“Of course headmaster.” Draco was pleasantly surprised, yet he was still in shock. My dream girl has been sorted into my house. How am I going to handle this? Draco’s mind was working overtime.  
Snape was looking over at Draco. He knew that something was going on in his head, but he wasn’t sure what. “Ms. Weasley, you may now call me Severus when it’s just us and no other students are around. Slytherin’s do not count as they all call me by my first name. In class it’s still Professor Snape though.” Turning to Dumbledore, “If we are quite done here, I believe Mr. Malfoy and I need to show Ms. Weasley to her new room.”   
After the three left the tower, they ran into Harry and Ron. “Watch where you’re going Malfoy. As for you, you little slut we need our sheets pressed. Come to our room whenever you’re done fucking the ferret and the dungeon bat.” Harry didn’t realize that Professor Snape had heard that comment.   
“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley that will be 150 points from the both of you for harassing my students. Now you may move along before I issue a dentention to go with those points.” Snape was irritated that someone could even talk to another person that way. Ginny of course had shrunk back into the shadows.  
She was about to have a mental breakdown and didn’t want anyone to see. Draco of course was looking around the hallway for her while Snape was dealing with the two idiots of the Golden Trio.   
“You know, it’s perfectly ok to break down. We won’t say a word to anyone else.” Draco handed her his handkerchief. “I have plenty of these, where that came from.” That was his way of telling Ginny to keep it.  
“Th….th…tha…thank y…yo…you.” Ginny’s lips were trembling before she burst into tears. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down, but it didn’t work.  
Once Snape was done giving two thirds of the golden trio detention he turned back and saw Ginny in Draco’s arms. “Come on you two, just this once I will take you through a short cut to the common room. Once there, one of the boys or perhaps Pansy could show you to your dorm room. This way Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape swept back down the hallway and paused in front of a painting of a knight. Sir Cadagon was of course visting his friend, but when he saw the distress on Ginny’s face he let Snape open the painting up. “In you two go and then we shall be on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So sorry that this chapter is so short guys. I honestly don’t feel like writing much right now, plus I’m not sure where I want this one to go just yet. Anyways, if you like it please make sure to leave a comment.


End file.
